Zenato Journey!
by Radiohead97
Summary: Welcome to the Zenato Region! A whole new region featuring all kinds of Pokemon and adventures! Rated T for mild language, themes, and violence all in future chapters.
1. Beginners

**Hello everyone! For reasons I'd rather not go into great detail over, I've decided to start my stories over. This time, we'll be focusing on the journey of another person instead of Andrew. With that said, enjoy this first Chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Beginners**

I could give you a million reasons to why I went on my journey, but all of them would be lies. If you want to know the real reason, I can tell you. I am a great storyteller, after all. So this is how my Pokémon journey started…

I lived in an apartment in Lumiose City, not far from Professor Sycamore's lab. My apartment is the one with the mailbox labeled "Beckett". My first name is Lester. My nickname in school was "Zubatboy", though. Why Zubatboy? Well, I was whimpy, for starters. Everything about me was frail. My body fat was nonexistent, my hair was pale, my skin even paler, and I was short. I wasn't the bodybuilder type. Hell, I was always picked last for sports.

Another reason for my nickname could give to the fact that my parents got shot in a drive-by. They were coming home from a play one night, don't ask me which one because I choose not to remember it, and all of a sudden they got shot by some mysterious figure with a gun in his car. When my sister and I heard about it on the news, we were devastated. And we still are. Even though my sister took my parents' room, it still felt empty without them. There were times when she'd go out on the balcony at night and look out into the city. She would always have this look as if the city lights hypnotized her. I would have to snap her out of that trace every single time. It gets pretty annoying after a while… and that's why I'm Zubatboy.

Anyway, today's the day when I turn 15. My sister, who is now considered my legal guardian, decided that it was too dangerous out there for a kid like me. So while all of my friends got to go out and become Pokémon trainers, I stayed at home and studied up on Pokémon. Heck, I even know which Pokémon I want already, but I'm not gonna tell you. You'll have to find out for yourself.

Enough with the introductions already! You're probably wondering where am I now? In bed. That's right, I'm sleeping in on my 15th birthday. At least, I was sleeping in until my sister's Liepard decided that he would wake me up himself. He pounced onto my bed, causing me to flail and fall out of the bed. I swear to Arceus I heard that damn cat snickering as it trotted out of the room, acting all high and mighty. I was then introduced by my sister's dirty blonde hair, already brushed.

"Morning brother," she said mockingly, "did you sleep well?"

"No. The damn Liepard woke me up."

"Well, I don't even know why you would sleep in on your birthday Lester…"

"Yeah, yeah, where's breakfast?"

"Right in the dining room. I suggest you get dressed first, we have company."

I didn't hear that last part. While she was talking I decided to shove her out of my room and shut the door so I could get dressed. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I looked in the mirror, and almost jumped because I looked like a ghost in blue jeans. I stepped outside my room and there he was. Professor Sycamore. He had a blank expression on his face, and that made me feel a little uneasy.

"What's wrong, professor?"

"Well, Lester, I have some good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?"

"The good news, of course."

Sycamore nodded and dug through his bag, pulling out three Pokeballs.

"Lester Beckett, in one of these Pokeballs is your new partner. You may only choose one, so choose wisely." He let out all three of the Kalos starter Pokémon simultaneously. He then put something in my hand as the three Pokémon looked up at me expectantly.

"This is a Pokedex, Lester. It records data for the different types of pokemon you'll meet on your journey. Go ahead, try it out." I first tried it out on the blue frog.

"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. Froakie secretes flexible bubbles from its chest and back. The bubbles cut the damage it would otherwise take when attacked."

Froakie seemed interesting but kinda weak and passive. I scanned the next pokemon, an orange and yellow fox.

"Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. As it walks, Fennekin munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears."

Fennekin would've been my choice if cute was what I was going for. But it wasn't. That left me with the brown and green hedgehog, which I also scanned.

"Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. The quills on Chespin's head are usually soft. When it flexes them, the points become so hard and sharp that they can pierce rock."

I put the pokedex in my pocket and looked at the Pokémon.

"Professor, this really was a tough choice. But I think I'll have to choose Chespin." As soon as I said this, I could see that Chespin perked up. Professor Sycamore nodded and returned the other two Pokémon to their pokeballs. I crouched down and patted Chespin on the head. The pokedex was right. The quills are soft.

"Would you like to give Chespin a nickname?" Professor Sycamore asked me.

"I don't see why not." I said to him as I began thinking of a good name. "How does Chris sound?" I asked him. Everyone in the room, including Chespin, liked it. I smiled.

"Chris is a good name." My sister told me.

"Alright then Chris, looks like we're gonna be traveling the region together!" I said enthusiastically. The professor looked at me with a frown.

"About that, Lester…"

* * *

**Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review if you like it. If you don't, tell me what I can improve on. See you next time!**


	2. A New Region?

**Hey everybody, it's everyone's favorite Radiohead here! Bringing you another chapter of Zenato Journey! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

A New Region?

"Wait… I don't understand, Professor."

"It's actually quite simple, Lester. You and Chris will not be exploring the Kalos region. Instead, you two will be exploring a new region." Chris had crawled into my lap at this point and I held on to him.

"What's this region called?"

"Zenato." He said before handing me a pamphlet. The pamphlet had a small map of the region that was very hard to read, even with my great eyesight. Chris squinted at it too, but I don't think he understands English like I do.

"Seems interesting." I said.

"All the expenses for getting over there have already been covered. You'll be taking a boat from Coumarine City. The travel time shouldn't be more than a couple of days."

"Alright, I'll do it." Chris replied with a "Ches!" of his own.

"Great. I have one more gift for you." He handed me something that looked like a Bluetooth earpiece.

"This is a PokeTranslator. It gives you the ability to understand Pokémon. Go ahead, try it out." I put the earpiece in my ear and looked down at Chris.

"Does it work?" He asked, clear as crystal. I laughed and nodded my head.

"It works!"

"Glad it does."

After Professor Sycamore left, I went to my room and packed everything I may need for my journey to Zenato. Shirts, jackets, pants, socks, underwear, money, books, all the camping essentials, a tent, you name it. I'm taking this journey very seriously. My sister stood in the doorway, watching me pack and remembering how she gave up her chance to go on her journey so she could take care of me. I have to hand it to her, I honestly would've run away to go join the circus if it means getting away from me.

"You sure we need all of this stuff?" Chris asked me.

"I'm positive. You never know what we'll meet out there."

"I guess you have a point." Chris obviously lived a very sheltered lifestyle in the lab. Even though he wasn't exactly showing it, I could tell he was itching to get out there and explore the world.

As my sister was driving Chris and I to Coumarine City, she decided not to talk to me for the ride. We just sat in uncomfortably awkward silence, except for the radio, which had music neither one of us liked. I didn't want this to be my last impression of my sister before I take off. And it wasn't. When we got to the harbor my boat was at, my sister gave me a tight hug, sandwiching Chris' face in her breasts and nearly smothering him.

"Take care, Lester"

"I will." We unloaded the car and as soon as all my stuff was out, my sister drove off. Chris was still a little dazed from having his face in my sister's chest. I picked him up and set him on my shoulder.

"Did you enjoy getting a face full of my sister?"

"No. I thought I was going to die she was squeezing so hard." He complained.

"She's never the first one to hug someone. I wonder what was up with that…"

I carried all of my stuff on board the boat and went to the room I was given. It was a standard room. Had a bed, a chair, a bathroom, all the basics of the room. I wasn't expecting it to be like a five-star hotel, but I expected some sort of coloring or decorations involved. Chris laid back on the bed, soon followed by me. I scanned Chris with my Pokedex to see what moves he knew.

"Chespin's moves include; Tackle, Growl, and Vine Whip."

Not a bad move set, I thought. It was a good set for a starter Pokémon like him. As soon as I put my pokedex away, I heard Chris stomach growl. Embarrassed, he hid his face in the pillow. I chuckled a bit before I heard my stomach growling.

"Why don't we go get some food?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan."

The two of us wandered out of our room and went up to the top deck where we were told the food was. My jaw dropped as soon as we got there. There was something for everyone, man and Pokémon alike. There was Mexican food, Italian food, Chinese food, you name it they had it! Own a Pokémon that has a taste for human food? No problem! There have Pokémon food blended to taste like certain foods. For example, next to the tray of lasagna was Pokémon food that tasted like lasagna. Repeat that for everything else they had, and you've got a damn good buffet in front of you. Chris and I got our food and sat down at a table. We were mesmerized by our food to notice someone else at the table.

"Uh… you can sit here?"  
"Oh sorry." I looked up. The kid I was sitting with looked about my age. He was in an old brown jacket, blue jeans and had brown hair hidden under a green hunting cap. He had this confident look to him that could only be matched by the Pokémon sitting next to him, a Riolu. I extended a hand and introduced myself.

"I'm Lester Beckett. This is my partner, Chris." I gestured over to Chris with my other hand. The kid shook my extended hand and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lester. I'm Pickett. Miles Pickett. This gal over here is my partner, Mercedes."

"Hiya!" I heard her say. I looked over at Chris, he was staring in awe at Mercedes. He hopped up from the chair and walked over to Mercedes.

"H-Hi," He stuttered, "I-I'm Chris." Mercedes giggled and he hid under the table. I took the opportunity to scan Mercedes with my Pokedex.

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. The aura that emanates from Riolu's body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad."

"Cool," I said.

"Huh?" asked Miles

"The whole aura thing. That sounds really cool."

"Oh thanks. Yeah, I keep reminding myself to read up on aura a bit. You going to Zenato?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I go with you? I've been meaning to train up for the Pokémon League."

"Sure, I-"

"Pokémon League? Ha! Neither one of you will stand a chance against me!" Miles rolled his eyes and I turned around to see a teenage girl standing beside us. She had this glare in her dark gray eyes that was fixated on Miles. I could hear Mercedes growling at the red-headed girl. Chris, meanwhile, peeked out from under the tablecloth to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry," I said, "Are you saying that you think you can beat us in a battle?"

"I don't know about you, but I know for a fact I can kick Miles' scrawny ass."

This set Mercedes off to the point where Miles had to hold her back. "Easy girl," he cooed, "She's not worth it."

"I don't even know your name."

"Lisabeth Church. Future champion of the Zenato Pokémon League. What's yours?"

"I've said this many times already…" I sighed, but said my name anyway. "Lester Beckett."

As soon as I said my name, she pointed a finger right in my face.

"I challenge you, Lester Beckett, to a Pokémon battle!"

* * *

**Don't forget to read and review and favorite. Until next time, see ya!**


End file.
